This invention relates to automated transaction machines. Specifically this invention relates to an automated transaction machine that includes a printing device for printing account statements or other relatively large documents. A paper control device is provided to assure relatively uniform resistance to paper movement and to achieve undistorted printing and reliable cutting of the paper.
Automated transaction machines are known in the prior art. One type of automated transaction machine is an automated teller machine (xe2x80x9cATMxe2x80x9d). ATMs have been developed which are capable of performing a variety of transactions. These transactions may include the dispensing of currency notes or other documents of value. ATMs may also accept deposits in the form of sheets or envelopes. ATMs are also sometimes provided with the capabilities of dispensing or receiving tickets, travelers checks, vouchers, stamps, gaming materials or other items of value. Other types of automated transaction machines may be operated by service providers such as cashiers and bank tellers. Such transaction machines may dispense or receive cash or other documents. Other types of automated transaction machines may include currency counting units, currency acceptors, scrip terminals or other devices. For purposes of this disclosure, an automated transaction machine shall be considered to be any machine that is capable of carrying out transactions involving transfers of value.
It is common for some types of automated transaction machines to provide the user with a printed record or receipt for each transaction. Such receipts typically show the type of transaction and the value or amount involved. Other information may also be included on the receipt depending on the type of machine and the transaction. Receipts may include information such as the user""s name, the time of day, a location where the transaction was conducted, an account involved as well as one or more account balances.
Certain types of automated transaction machines also enable a user to obtain a printed record of transactions that have been conducted. This record may comprise an account statement which indicates activity concerning a particular account. For example, a consumer operating certain ATMs may obtain an account statement which shows additions and withdrawals to their savings or checking account. An account statement in the case where the transaction machine is operated by a service provider, may include information concerning transactions carried out by the service provider or transactions carried out at a particular machine. Such statements may include information concerning a plurality of transactions that were conducted over a certain time period or information concerning transactions of particular types or in particular categories.
It is often desired to print account statements on larger size paper than transaction receipts. An account statement may include several sheets of such paper depending on the number of transactions for which information is provided. To achieve the printing of such statements, larger and heavier rolls of paper may be needed to supply the printers which print such statements. Such larger rolls are not only necessary to accommodate the larger size of the paper but also to minimize the frequency of paper replenishment. Such larger paper rolls have higher inertia and offer a generally higher resistance to movement by a printing mechanism than smaller paper rolls used in connection with many receipt printers.
A particular type of printer that may be used for printing account statements is a thermal printer. Thermal printers operate in connection with thermal paper. Thermal printers produce localized temperature differences which cause permanent color changes in the paper. Such color changes may be used to produce indicia including numbers, letters and graphics in accordance with the operation of the computer or other device that electronically drives the thermal printing mechanism.
In the printing of account statements using a thermal printer arrangement, a continuous paper web from a supply roll generally moves in a first direction through the thermal printing device during printing. However, with some types of thermal printer devices or in some situations it is necessary or desirable to retract the paper web in a direction opposed to the normal direction of paper movement during printing. This may be desirable in certain situations such as after the paper is cut. This may be done to achieve proper positioning and alignment of the paper with the printing mechanism as printing is recommenced. This retraction movement may pose a potential problem when large and heavy rolls of paper are used such as in printing account statements.
A potential problem may arise because when the paper is retracted, a portion of the web located between the printer and the paper roll accumulates untensioned slack in the paper. When the printer begins moving the paper forward again during printing operations, the paper drive used to move the paper web through the printer initially meets very low resistance to paper movement. However, after the untensioned slack is removed from the paper, the drive suddenly encounters a much greater resistance as the drive is required to move the paper roll and to overcome the inertia thereof. This sudden change in resistance to paper movement may cause the drive to slip relative to the paper. This may result in the printing of improperly spaced lines, the distortion of printed indicia or even tearing of the paper web.
Thus there exists a need for an automated transaction machine with a more useful printing device. There further exists a need for an automated transaction machine which is capable of reliably printing relatively large size documents such as account statements. There further exists a need for an automated transaction machine which includes a paper control device which maintains a generally uniform resistance force to movement of the paper even after the paper has moved in a direction opposite to that in which the paper normally moves during printing.
It is an object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine which is capable of providing relatively large printed documents.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine which provides account statements printed using a thermal printer.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine which includes a paper control device that maintains a generally uniform resistance to paper movement in the printing direction.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is economical to use and operate.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a printing apparatus suitable for printing on paper supplied from a relatively large and heavy paper roll.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method for operating a printing device while maintaining a generally uniform resistance to paper movement in the printing direction.
Further objects of the exemplary form of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes For Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in an exemplary embodiment of the present invention by an automated transaction machine. The exemplary automated transaction machine is an ATM. The ATM operates to carry out banking transactions for users such as dispensing currency or receiving deposits. The ATM is also enabled to be operated to print account statements for customers.
The ATM of the exemplary embodiment includes a machine housing. The housing includes a user interface including input and output devices for enabling operation of the machine by a user. The user interface also includes a sheet outlet for delivering account statements printed by the machine.
The ATM of the exemplary embodiment includes a thermal printing apparatus within the housing. The thermal printing apparatus prints documents which are cut from a web of paper which is fed to the printer from a relatively large paper roll. Sheets comprising account statements are printed using the thermal printer and presented to the user through the sheet outlet opening.
A paper control device acts on the paper web intermediate of the thermal printer and the paper roll. The paper control device operates to maintain a generally constant resistance force to movement of the paper in the direction that the paper web normally moves during printing. The paper control device operates to maintain such generally constant resistance force even after the paper web has been retracted for purposes of cutting and/or realignment. The paper control device reduces the risk that the paper will encounter a significant sudden fluctuation in resistance force which would otherwise occur. The web is also prevented from being exposed to excessively high resistance forces and the application of increased resistance force is made more gradual. Reducing variations in resistance to paper movement minimizes paper slippage, avoids losses in print quality and/or minimizes the risk of damage to the paper web.